Sergeant Arcanus's Lonely Hearts Club Band
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Secuela de "El Todopoderoso Charro Ponciano". Despreciado por todos sus conocidos, Álex vaga por el mundo con una compañía teatral. ¿Logrará apoderarse del mundo? ¿Encontrará el amor? ¿Se unirá a un imperio malvado?


**Capítulo I: Reencuentro**

_I don't really want to stop the show  
But I thought that you might like to know  
That the singer's going to sing a song  
And he wants you all to sing along  
So let me introduce to you  
The one and only Billy Shears  
And Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band!_

Álex suspiró de alivio al ver el borde del mundo por el cual no había caído. Algún día averiguaría más al respecto, pero por ahora, lo apremiaba la necesidad de regresar a algún lugar habitado de Weyard.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde lo aceptarían? Estaba vetado de todos los lugares que conocía. ¡Él, el salvador del mundo! ¡El que estuvo a milímetros de tener el Sol Dorado para sí! ¡El 3 veces coronado como "Mejor cabellera masculina" en Prox! Se rascó distraídamente la cara y bostezó. Se frotó el cuello. Estiró la espalda. Volteó hacia la izquierda. Vio el grupo de personas tiradas en el suelo. Se rascó la nariz. Una de las personas se estaba incorporando trabajosamente.

Entonces fue que comenzó a prestarles atención en serio. Sus ropas eran extrañas y, sin lugar a dudas, eran adeptos. Parecían bastante poderosos. ¿Sería una especie de convención? ¿Habrían sido todos golpeados con piedras voladoras por sus respectivas primas? El sujeto por fin había logrado levantarse y se desempolvaba la ropa con aire ausente. Súbitamente, dio un grito de asombro y cayó de sentón. Se veía las manos, estupefacto, y comenzó a palparse con avidez. Finalmente, olvidando que una de sus manos seguía en su cara, habló.

–Álex, ¿quién soy yo?

–Ni idea.

El desconocido, sin explicar cómo conocía mejor la identidad de un extraño que la suya propia, se levantó de un salto e hizo lo posible por hacer que el resto de desconocidos recuperara la conciencia.

–¿... Lagu? ¿P-por qué no estás...?

–No lo sé. Nos pasó a todos. Mira.

–¡No puede ser!

–Cuánto tiempo sin verlos.

–¡Éste no es momento para cortesías! Debemos volver a...

–¿De veras? ¿Por qué la prisa?

–Pues obviamente...

Mientras los 6 desconocidos seguían con el extraño ritual de reencuentro, Álex notó que, además, sus acentos eran francamente extraños, y no podía determinar a qué clan pertenecían dos de ellos. Finalmente, se decidió a interrumpir su discusión.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –le preguntó al primero en despertar, a quien los demás llamaban Lagu. El grupo intercambió miradas suspicaces y Lagu asintió.

–Somos los Sabios que sellaron la Alquimia.

–Y creamos la Piedra Filosofal –asintió el adepto del Clan Marte.

–Probablemente seas mi descendiente –añadió el adepto del Clan Mercurio, pensativo.

–Encantado de conocerlos. Me deben mi Sol Dorado.

–No podemos dártelo en este estado –negó Lagu con la cabeza.

–Pretextos y más pretextos.

–Sí, es un pretexto –intervino el adepto de Júpiter, quien se había mostrado más calmado que los demás en todo momento–. Jamás le daríamos el Sol Dorado a nadie, y mucho menos a un megalómano como tú.

–¿Megalómano? Me ofendes. Sólo quiero ser capaz de proteger lo que es importante, y eso.

–Sí. Cómo no.

–Bien –sonrió Álex, dio media vuelta, y comenzó a alejarse. No tenía interés en mostrar su interés por tratar con adeptos ultrapoderosos de hace siglos. Sobre todo, si iban a negarse a darle el Sol Dorado. Probablemente tampoco querrían hablarle de la edad perdida.

–Tu descendiente es algo inútil, ¿no?

–Sólo _supuse _que era mi descendiente. Seguramente no tenemos ningún parentesco.

–Oye, Álex, Álex –llamó la adepta de elemento indeterminado y apariencia angelical–. ¿A dónde piensas ir?

–¿Quién sabe? –respondió el aludido, volviendo el rostro hacia el grupo para que vieran su sinceridad.

–¿Puedo ir contigo? –Álex no respondió–. Ah, ¿eso es un no?

–Me... preocupa. Prefiero viajar solo.

–Pero...

–Buen viaje, entonces –atajó el supuesto ancestro, mientras el grupo lanzaba furtivas miradas de exasperación a la adepta que había iniciado ese intercambio. La mayor del grupo sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

–Ésta no es manera de comportarse –soltó con su elegante voz de contralto. Acomodó parte de su cabello (negro como las metáforas sobre el color negro) tras la oreja y prosiguió–. Me llamo Alondra. Tu "ancestro" es Sial. El adepto de Marte es Pedro. El de Júpiter es Odal. La chica insensata que quería ir contigo es Ariel. Y Lagu es un adepto de Venus, como deberías haber notado ya.

Álex observó atentamente a los adeptos por un breve momento, durante el cual nadie dijo nada.

–Un gusto en conocerlos. Me deben mi Sol Dorado –repitió Álex por fin.

–Buen viaje, entonces –respondió Sial, tras un intercambio de miradas con el resto de su grupo.

Álex sonrió, inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida, y dio media vuelta para irse. Ariel suspiró y empezó a hacer pucheros, lanzando miradas de disgusto a sus compañeros. Explotó.

–¡No te vayas!

–¡ARIEL!

Odal negó con la cabeza.

–Debemos volver a crear la Piedra Filosofal, Ariel. No perdamos más tiempo, el ritual es tardado.

–¡¿Y para qué?! ¡Ya no tenemos Estrellas Elementales que proteger, y el Sello se rompió! ¡Hans y los demás no nos dejarán volver a sellar la Alquimia! Y aunque no fuera así...

–... quizá sería sensato dejar que Weyard se recuperara un poco, antes de volver a sellar la Alquimia –concedió Lagu, pensativo.

–Si vas a esperar que Weyard se recupere –bufó Alondra con sorna–, no seremos nosotros quienes vuelvan a sellarla.

–¿Y qué más da? –intervino Pedro, tras meditarlo un poco–. Si debe volver a sellarse, alguien lo hará. No estaremos vivos para verlo. Ariel...

–¿Dime?

–Exploremos el mundo.

–¡Síííííí~~~!

–Sial... –Alondra y Odal lanzaron a Sial una mirada suplicante.

–... creo que Lagu tiene razón. Weyard necesita la Alquimia más de lo que imaginamos al principio.

Álex, no muy lejos de ahí, observaba la posición del sol y hacía cálculos. Podía inferir que estaba en la "esquina" suroeste de Weyard. Con lo alto que hablaban esos Adeptos, había escuchado toda la conversación. ¿Así que no volverían a ser una roca parlante, ah? ¿Y no sellarían la Alquimia de nuevo, ah?

Bueno, entonces el Sol Dorado estaba perdido para siempre. Al menos había obtenido la mitad de él... o algún cierto porcentaje considerable. En fin, todavía le quedaba la Luna, ¿no?

Frunció el ceño. Se había enfocado tanto en el Sol Dorado, que no había investigado a fondo lo de la Luna. En este estado, no podía trazar un plan apropiado. ¿Habría otro "Sabio" involucrado en todo esto?

Se acercó a la costa. Volvía al mismo problema. ¿A dónde ir?

–¡Álex! –lo llamó una voz cantarina. Se volvió en la dirección de la que provenía, asegurándose de sonreír encantadoramente.

–¿Sí, Ariel?

–¡Vamos a recorrer el mundo! –dijo la joven, con sus bellos ojos dorados llenos de emoción. A lo lejos, sus compañeros se acercaban.

–Buen viaje, entonces –salmodió Álex, con un tono sumamente sincero.

–... ¿no vienes con nosotros?

–¡Ariel! –rugió Alondra una vez más–. ¡¿Por qué no dejas a Álex por la paz?!

–Pues porque es muy guapo –respondió Ariel con un puchero y sin ninguna vergüenza, tomándolo del brazo–. Además, seguro conoce mejor el Weyard actual que nosotros.

Odal frunció el ceño. Tenían una idea bastante exacta de los diversos puntos donde se concentraba la psinergía y el flujo de la misma, pero desconocían los usos y costumbres de las poblaciones actuales. Eso podría ser problemático, pero no mucho.

El estómago de Pedro gruñó.

Mientras Pedro y Lagu cazaban algunos cangrejos, Sial y Odal fueron a pescar y Alondra y Ariel buscaron frutas. Naturalmente, como Ariel no se desprendía de Álex, él también fue.

Los adeptos no habían comido en _siglos._ Pedro moría por un buen trozo de jabalí asado, mientras que Lagu añoraba con toda su alma un poco de cecina de venado. Alondra extrañaba la miel, Ariel quería un pastel de almendras, y a Sial lo haría sumamente feliz atrapar una anguila. Odal era de las personas que comían para sobrevivir, y no encontraban ningún placer especial en ello ni mostraban predilección por nada. Tras un rato, prepararon una comida bastante decente.

–Álex, Álex, ¿a dónde me vas a llevar primero?

–A ningún lado. Créeme, no quieres viajar conmigo.

–_Por favoooor..._

–Déjalo, Ariel –intervino Pedro–. Es obvio que sigue molesto porque casi lo matamos en el Aleph, y no le daremos el Sol Dorado. Será mejor que vayamos por caminos separados.

Álex sonrió.

–Oh no, nada de eso. Es sólo que no tengo planes. Probablemente me quede aquí una temporada y luego me vaya derechito a Prox.

–¿Eeeeh? Qué aburrido.

–Ariel...

–Hey, Alondra, Alondra, no me regañes y dime: ¿vas a retomar tu carrera de cantante?

La aludida se sonrojó ligeramente.

–¡P-por supuesto que no!

–¿Y tú, Odal?

–Ya no me parece _**tan **_interesante –respondió el adepto de Júpiter, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Fascinante. ¿Los Sabios que sellaron la Alquimia eran trovadores errantes? –preguntó Álex, sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Oh, no, no –se apresuró a responder Ariel, mientras sus compañeros se ocupaban en indignarse por el tono de Álex–. Sólo Alondra y Odal pertenecían a una compañía de ópera. Fue el destino el que nos reunió a todos, y sellamos la Alquimia y eso.

–... ¿ópera? No es mala idea. Formemos una compañía teatral –propuso Álex tras asimilar la información recién recibida. Pedro escupió el jugo de coco, asombrado.

–¿Por qué deberíamos darte gusto? –siseó Alondra.

–Me prometieron darme el Sol Dorado –comenzó Álex, entonando cada palabra con un sentimiento cada vez mayor–. Y se retractaron. Casi me matan, ¡como mataron mi más grande sueño! Me la deben.

Odal se volvió a ver a Alondra, que buscaba apoyo de sus compañeros con la mirada, y señaló a Álex con la cabeza.

–No es tan malo.

–Como tu fan número uno –sonrió Lagu–. Le daría el Sol Dorado a Álex por volver a verte en el escenario.

Pedro y Ariel asintieron, entusiasmados.

–¡Será divertido!

–No me atrevo a negarle nada más a mi posible tatara-nieto –dijo Sial socarronamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Alondra, exasperada, alzó los brazos y la vista al cielo.

–¡Por Sonne! –clamó, y tras dos segundos, bajó los brazos y suspiró–. Está bien.


End file.
